marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulture (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| ally = | fam = | ssm = | voice = Robert Englund | other = Spider-Man }} :Vulture is a villain from the Non MAU series . Adrian Toomes was an elderly aerodynamics engineer who used his designs to become the supervillain Vulture. He constantly battled the hero and was a member of the . Biography Vengeful Vulture At some unknown point, convinced Toomes to bring his technology to . He had a meeting with Norman Osborn, who studied his inventions but ultimately rejected them. Four months later, Osborn announces OsCorp Tech Flight. Outraged, Toomes goes to OsCorp to berate Octavius, when Osborn interrupts him, assuring that OsCorp has nothing to apologize for. Toomes accuses him of stealing his work, to which Osborn dismissed as potential defamation. He goes on to insult Toomes by calling him "old buzzard," saying that no one would believe he created Tech Flight, because he had never amounted to any success before. As he is escorted out by security, Toomes turns to Octavius and declares that he no longer blames him for the theft of his work. Later that day, Toomes puts on a suit with built-in metallic wings and talons, with his anti-gravity technology incorporated to it. He takes off to Norman Osborn's home, grabs him and flies away. He swerves in the sky, demonstrating the capacities of his technology, when Osborn recognizes him. Toomes declares to be what he called him earlier, a "Vulture." However, Osborn rectifies that he had called him a buzzard instead. The Vulture tries to get his point across by tossing Osborn into the air and catching him later. He demands that Osborn announces he created Tech Flight, wants to be paid what he's owed and foremost wants a public apology from Osborn for stealing his work. However, Osborn declares he never apologizes, so the Vulture states that he is running out of patience. Upon saying this, the Vulture drops Osborn to certain death. Suddenly, comes to his rescue leaving the Vulture lost for words. He chases after them claiming to own the skies. The Vulture is shocked to hear the mysterious rescuer calling himself Spider-Man, whom he thought to be only a myth. The Vulture cuts off Spidey's web, but Spider-Man just barely breaks the fall in the knick of time. The Vulture tries to snare Osborn again, but misses. Furious, the Vulture yields and flies away. Later than evening, the Vulture makes another shot at Osborn. However, Spider-Man spots them and lures the Vulture away from his prey. As chance would have it, Spider-Man was being targeted by the who maintained him busy, allowing the Vulture to resume his pursue. He catches up with Osborn and tears the top of his limousine with his talons. He insists on an apology, while taking swings at Osborn. However, once again Spider-Man thwarts him and the two resume their fight. The Vulture tries to hunt down Osborn, but Spider-Man stalls him long enough for Osborn to run for cover inside a parking lot. Infuriated, the Vulture goes after Spider-Man, who cunningly manages to tear his right wing with the rotor of the Enforcers' chopper. With only one wing, the Vulture is unable to steer, which allows Spider-Man to realize that the power source of his tech is inside his flight pack. After effectively destroying it, Spider-Man suspends the Vulture in a streetlight, and leaves him for the police. ( ) Joining the Sinister Six The Vulture is incarcerated in . When is thrown to jail, the two become cellmates. The Vulture gets in on Doc Ock's plan to break out and seek revenge on Spider-Man. So, he uses his position as a trustee to make contact with and to enlist them. He informs them when the break out is taking place. The escape goes as planned and the Vulture, Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Rhino, , and set their plan in motion. On the next day, Rhino goes on a rampage in Metro Square, calling Spider-Man's attention. When he shows up donning the black suit, the assembled makes an entrance and attacks the webslinger. Spider-Man first tries to neutralize the Vulture by pulling out the circuitry of his anti-gravity equipment like he did last time, but the Vulture notes that his tech is protected by reinforced steel. During the fight Doctor Octopus assures Spider-Man that he won't defeat any of them the same way he did before. Spider-Man realizes they are too much to handle and retreats into the sewer. Electro, Doctor Octopus, Sandman, and Shocker go after him. After the search comes to naught, the Sinister Six go into a restaurant and celebrate to Spider-Man's upcoming defeat. Then, so as to lure Spider-Man, they take hostages in a bank near Central Park. The plan succeeds and Spider-Man only to be ambushed and quickly subdued. In the ensuing mêlée, Spider-Man manages to rip out the Vulture's headpiece, steering him out of control, and traps him in a spiderweb. ( ) The Vulture is thrown back to prison where he stays until he is somehow extricated by the . He joins the mysterious benefactor's new Sinister Six to make another attempt to kill Spider-Man. The Master Planner employs a new strategy this time: teaming the villains in pairs to as to wear Spider-Man down. The Vulture is paired with Electro and the two lure and attack Spider-Man in an ice-skating pond. Spider-Man tries to lure the pair away, but the Vulture doesn't fall for that. So, he ensnares him to the giant Christmas tree. However, Electro shoots at the webslinger, unwittingly setting the tree on fire, and making it collapse. The eventually extracts the Vulture at the behest of the Master Planner. ( ) Doc Ock's Second-in-Command Back at their headquarters, the Vulture, Electro and the Tinkerer welcome Doctor Octopus, aka the Master Planner, to his lair. It's unknown how long the Vulture has been in on the secret, but he worked together with Mason to assemble the equipment had stolen. The Vulture attacks the homeland security HQ so as to provide with the opportunity to grant the Master Planner access to the facility. After the mission fails, Doctor Octopus tells him to abort and the Vulture retreats. ( ) The Vulture remains a trusted ally of Doctor Octopus, serving as his bodyguard. He accompanies Doc Ock to the private auction held by Norman Osborn ( ), and then to the summit between the and . When instigates a fight between the parties, the Vulture assumes defensive position but gets slammed unconscious into a wall by Hammerhead's machine gun shots. It remains unknown whether he was sent to prison with Doctor Octopus or escaped. ( ) Background Vulture was voiced by Robert Englund. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Adrian Toomes (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *Adrian Toomes (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:Sinister Six (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man